Handcuffed
by valenelle
Summary: Angelica wakes up handcuffed to Jack and tries to remember how it all happened. One Shot.


**A/N: **Wrote the One Shot **"Bittersweet"** and THANK YOU for the feedback! Well, for those of you that wanted a continuation - here it is :-) Sorry if I disappointed you with little "Jackelica" in the other One Shot. Here I wrote another One Shot if you'd like to read. Hope you enjoy this better.

**Summary: Angelica wakes up handcuffed to Jack and tries to remember how it all happened. One Shot. **

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated to POTC.

* * *

**Handcuffed**

* * *

Light of the sun threatens her sleep and forces her to an awake state. Slurry she tries to see, feeling the discomfort yet coolness of sand shaped from her position. Sea waves roll and in between the salty air breezes past her. For a moment she tries to navigate herself together with her memories.

It had been a normal day. A common one, on the seas. Aboard the boat she stands, viewing majestically across deck whilst keeping a specific mothering eye on Edward Jr. The captain, a title that fits him as a silky glove glues around the hand of nobility. He was born into this, and who was she to make a stop of it. No, instead she lets him grow. Grow into the precise person he is, and she encourages him to the edge of it. The apple of her eye - her son.

For as long as they sailed together, she trusted their every move. Seemed as if destiny handled them nothing but luck and fortune. All motions and ambushes went well. They bathed in richness and everything went just fine. Through preparation and experience, whenever they did end up not so lucky, they still got out of it. Always by themselves.

That is why after the latest encounter with the Black Pearl does earn a confused mood within her. Because during every single moment of piracy she afterwards would live through, it was as if she had a watching eye of a guardian angel or something around. Someone who forced the other ship away. During one of the events she even declared her own death, knowing it was over - when something in the mist made the other ship sink. She never found out the reason why, but even the foggy mist would almost whisper the name of the legendary pearl. Deep down she felt his presence too. Whenever she was in trouble from there on, whatever obstacle for her that lay ahead, would just out of nowhere disappear. Somehow. Even Edward Jr. would be surprised. Perhaps he knew too, but never spoke of it.

That is until that particular evening when everything drifts to peace. Sea blankly with no waves, no breezy air and only a full moon lighting the sky. One of those lovely evenings when she could glance at the bottles of red wine and suggest to open one. For more than two decades, she had lived in what she defined as peace. A chapter in life she is content with, raising her son into a fullblooded gentleman of a pirate. And now, she for the very first time would pause the glass of wine midways to her mouth with the knowledge a new page is being turned.

"Ye got any rum, Son?"

It can only be one person and that person only. The booming voice sippers through the dining room's heavy wooden door but she knows. Oh, she knows. She knows exactly who that someone is and she can feel the shiver wave through her. By leaning sideways towards the grand squared windows, she can get the glimpse of the infamous black ship bobbing beside hers.

The rush shakes from her heart to eventually gain actions. Voices from deck reveals to her enough of a debate her son has with his father. The father of her son she does not want to have around at all. So with a thud she sets the glass back on the table, and harshly she swings herself up from the chair. With pure fury she storms outside, slamming the door open to for once and for all - have that grand entrance.

And what an impression.

All men freeze, watch her and the few in her way quickly fuss aside for her path. As from before, she could get angry. But as a mother, oh dear, she reached a new level.

But the one growing into a rigid position the most, is the captain of The Black Pearl itself. Understanding that his mischievous events finally have paid off. Finally she had had enough. Finally she had decided to make her appearance. And for what a bombshell she is.

"Would you stop following us?!"

As if the captain of The Black Pearl ever would be able to speak to her. This is precisely what he made his bet on, doing everything to bring her out of her quarters. This time. Admittedly he never considered this happening though. Him freezing into stone, totally numb for her. And she appears to be angry enough to not even enjoy the smugness of having that effect on him.

But two decades do engrave a trace in people. Specifically in his. Like someone just banged his chest and knocked air out of him. His reaction must even astonish his own son, as Edward Jr. decides to take a step aback, for once understanding it is a battle his mother probably handles better than he ever will himself.

"Jack, we don't need you."

As if her speaking his name will change his state of mind to any better. By now she is on her side of the railing, him on the other and she must challengingly have her hands helping her firm posture at the railing as she leans somewhat over it. Her close presence seems to make it for him, as he manages a wry smirk.

"'Ello, Angelica."

And name-calling her. Maybe that is it for her. Tensed shoulders immediately soften and she quite sinks back, suddenly pushing herself away from the railing. Protectively she takes a step back, as if for the first time realizing who she just met. Edward Jr. stands in front of her, greater built and strong as Jack. His expression is firm and he will have nothing bothering her. Not even Jack. Not even his father.

"What do you want her?" he demands. By Jack's obvious inner smirk, it is clear, but as for keeping his face proper, he does not let this reveal his true intentions.

"Want to recruit her, aye."

A mumble among the ship crew spreads but Angelica pushes herself back into sight and stands openly in front of her former lover. "I beg your pardon?"

"I _do_ pardon ye, Luv," he throws over his shoulder and waves them over, not reflecting over Angelica's glare. With a nod he gestures for his quarters and again misses Edward Jr. shared glanced with his mother. He wants them inside The Pearl's dining room?

None of the ships would move. Angelica would angrily remain in her dining room again, trying her best to ignore the Pearl's invading presence which refused leaving their side. Trying to escape the ship would be useless. It is The Black Pearl, the fastest ship. And trying to fight it would probably also be useless. Her son's crew is excellent, but she knows Jack too. And his crew did after all win over her and Edward Jr.'s. A no-brainer. She just needs to wait them out. Wait for Jack to get tired and bored of this and set sail. However hours later she understands he obviously will not. It is Edward Jr. that finally sets his glass down, gaining her empty expression.

"Mother, we need to go over."

Her expression cannot possibly scream "NO" more than it does.

Her younger pearl leans over the table. "We cannot outsail him, and he wants us something," he halters for a moment before pushing out. "He wants to recruit you."

Now she glares at Edward Jr. She has absolutely no desire of being around Jack ever again.

"Mom," Edward Jr. tries to reason with her. "He has followed us for months, looking out for us. He won't hurt us. But he definitely won't give up until we at least speak with him. We can get out of this, together."

She draws in her breath as she tries to relax her tensed state. Also, a tryout of understanding her son's thinking. He always made sense. Something that would make her her reconsider if he truly was Jack's. But he had to be, because that is the only way it could be.

"You want us to go over?" She must clarify. When he nods, she goes on. "You really want to meet him?"

Edward Jr. rolls his eyes. "He's my father."

Nervously she clears her throat and does her best in neglecting that SHE is in fact the anxious one. So when he eventually has managed dragging his mother out back on deck, firmly and gently holding her wrist, he decides not to even ask of why she has changed into a dress. Why he found her bettering on her makeup and why he found her nervously reflecting herself in the mirror. No, he ignored commenting on it and instead took her with him out on deck.

"I have a bad feeling of this, sí," she lets out and reluctantly holds back when Edward Jr. jumps onto the railing, ready to aboard the Pearl. A few crewmembers stand outside to carefully guard the event in any case the captains would need it. When he finally helps her up on the railing she prays, "Madre de dios." And he helps her down on deck of the Pearl.

For a moment the both of them pause. Edward Jr. takes the sight in of the legendary vessel. However Angelica, nervously looks around, totally feeling intimidated of it all. She had been MANY times on the Pearl. For a slight moment when her father decided to sink it, she had been afraid. Afraid that Jack was captaining it as it was his. But no. The soon to be one-legged man had been aboard, and perhaps that frightened her further. By not knowing where Jack was, what had happened to him and what possible could be as he did not captain his precious Pearl.

Gaining some confidence and letting go of all fear, her jaw clenched. "Come on, Cariño." And she walks past him with decisive steps towards the dining room where Jack would be. At the door, a guard opens it and lets them inside. Jack, who has waited for hours, has a booted foot resting on another chair and he leans in the chair he almost sleeps his. An empty bottle of rum lays on the table, rolling back and forth as the ship rocks.

He jumps at the sight of them and almost falls from the chair. He is alerted at once and clears his throat. His eye wears pride upon viewing Edward Jr. but as it moves to Angelica, he needs to swallow and look away. But he never succeeds tearing his eye away.

"Sit down."

And they do. Plopping down in a chair each with a guarded look around to make sure they were not about to be ambushed by one or two from Jack's crew. When the two meet Jack's slurry gaze, Angelica finds it hard to understand if he smirks to her, wants to have her or kill her. He does hold his attention caught on her though, and slowly places his hand on a paper which he slides over to her. By a quick glance she sees the sort of contract formed on the dirty paper. Edward Jr. is the one grabbing it to read.

"You cannot be serious, Jack," Angelica speaks up. "I already have a ship, upon which I have better position on."

He wanted to offer what position he would love to have her at on the Pearl, but refrained from the double meaning.

And these moments would go on. Jack getting tons of opportunities into swaying into seductive comments to her, and him being intently keen on it. The presence of his grown child though would remain as a blocker though. For experience and age to this point, he does understand the value of treating the mother of his son from a gentleman, at least in front of him. Staying a good role model, even for this briefest moment. The fact that he is, always have been and probably will forever, stay immensely attracted to this insane woman, is probably apparent to anybody who has ever seen them anyhow. The least he can do is to try hiding it the best ways he can, while Edward Jr. is around.

For an excuse of inviting them over for a simple and pleasant meal with his newfound family, it actually keeps both Angelica and Edward Jr. on their guard. It takes an opening of a new bottle of rum before Edward Jr. is the first to let go and in fact engage in a rather happy dining with his father. Asking questions and intently listening to the stories Jack had to tell, the advices he would hand his son and eager to find out more of Edward Jr.

Only Angelica would linger on letting go of her guard. It would take Jack to begin teaching Edward Jr. sword fighting until she surprisingly relaxed. Specifically when he dared teaching their son the following movement of the one Jack had taught her, and she in turn her son - which he had tried pulling on Jack. And while they would go on into the small hours, she at last corked up a bottle of wine and viewed them from her chair. Finding herself to in fact enjoy the evening and night, she smiled in between to see the pride in not only Edward Jr. for his father, but most of all for Jack to their son.

It is first by the time when Edward Jr. must leave to go and get his newest sword back on their ship, that she sits up in her alerted state. As their son rushes out of the room with the door closing behind him, she understands that she has to act fast. She is up and flies for the door but never in time for Jack to not throw it closed. By his dark eyes she knows too well of, she immediately takes a step back. It is not that she is afraid of him. She definitely is not.

He has never really treated her anything but well, even if she hates to admit it. She is absolutely never scared of him. She is just… frightened of herself around him. It is insane how a person can lose such power in the presence of another one. How she has sworn she hated this man, and she truly does. But only because of one reason and that reason only. That he is the single and only one that never would leave her heart. And she truly hated this inner refusal of getting over him. She had tried so hard for so many years, and she just failed. Over and over again.

So that is why she rather would prefer him challenging her in a true sword fight rather than what he will utter. Because it is so genuine, sincere, that she knows she is about to lose yet another time.

"I've missed ye, Luv."

Inwardly she whimpers and this is a battle she knows she has no escape for but to only lose. It is a battle she always lost. When he gently opens the door and gestures for her to be free to leave, _she_ is the one closing it. By anything, she even lets him tower over her. Holding his gaze intently while letting him lean down, parting her lips, and…

Getting knocked aside as the door swings back open, Edward Jr. happily jumping inside the room.

Cliché, Jack gently grabs her as she flies and pulls her to him. And it would be the first time since two decades ago, that they would touch. And it does not go unnoticed by any of them. When she swings back around to face Edward Jr. that enters the room, she even pushes her shoulders comfortably against Jack's torso. Her whole back is pressed against Jack and his swallowed groan of pleasure does not go her unnoticed. Like a protective magnet, his embrace forms around her to gently yet firmly place his hand at her waist while pressing against her, like he cannot get enough proximity from her. When her scent reaches him, she is sure that she in the corner of her eyes can see his eyerolling pleasure. When she discreetly pushes further against his back, she can feel his desperate clench around fabric at her waist, him fighting with every strength and self-restraint from burying his face in her neck. So when Edward Jr. is inside and in gesture awaits his senior father to learn him more of sword fighting, Jack understands it not only him that finds the situation of him letting go of Angelica disappointing. Her eyes follow his every move and with tender arms, she folds them. Shakingly with weak knees, she fumbles for a nearby wall which she can lean against.

To wait.

To wait for the duo to just get done playing with swords, teaching each other maneuvers. To wait for them to just be done with it so she could recoup two decades of not being with Jack. By the chances he gets to wink at her in a smirking manner, she understands he shares her plan. They probably need it. Two decades apart from one another do grow desires. But it is first when Gibbs joins, in want to have time with Edward Jr. and also teach him swordfighting, share endless stories and spend time with him, that Angelica gets the chance to discreetly with her eyes, gesture to Jack for departure to his private cabin.

* * *

And now. The sun does disturb her sleep. Her throat is dry, probably from all the liquid from the night before. She tries to remember as she sits up. Her back is rigid and she feels like have been in most hectic battle all night. Her body is just too sore. For the briefest moment she understands there never was a battle the night before, but rather…

She glances to her side and not only notices the spot of land she is on. A tiny spot of island. Just like the one she once was marooned on. But as she moves she feels her trapped posture. Her wrist is stuck.

The sight itself of Jack sleeping beside her almost causes her to jump. However her wrist handcuffed together with his leaves her puzzled.

Handcuffed. To Jack.

What had happened?

Again she is transferred to the night before. How the discussion came up for the shortest moment. When she would sit atop Jack's bed, spread legs to have him stand closely between them. His hands fumbled on her dress and he had intently looked into her eyes.

"Ye kept leaving traces," he had accused as to how he kept following her.

"I did not?"

"Someone did."

But then he had finally leaned down and there had been no more room for any sort of talking until… now. Now when she is on a deserted island, a beach and… she sees a row boat ashore. Someone had put them there?

A bit further in the horizon she can see a ship. Her ship. But the Pearl is gone?

And Jack is here?

Now Edward Jr. is definitely her son, and Jack's. But the fact is that it hits her like a ton of bricks. How her lovely, yet mischievous son has pulled her into the greatest trap of her life. What a little brat she had for a son. Gentleman her butt, was he?

And what would Jack say when he understood their own son had put a mutiny on Jack? On his precious Pearl? And it had been his plan, all along?

In the end, it deserves a smile from her. And a shake of her head. Only their son would do this.

When she again looks to her side, she notices that Jack is awake too. He stares into the horizon, also reflecting on the events of yesterday to comprehend how he had ended up there.

"That bloody..," he fumes but silences upon Angelica's glare.

"He's your son too," she accuses. "And this is obviously your part in him playing."

He must snort. "Hardly! Have ye forgotten he be Blackbeard's grandson?"

Now Angelica shoots him a glare. She aims to cross her arms when she consequently pulls Jack's wrist with her, both understanding the handcuffs holding them together. And by Jack's expression, she will as for from there on, never understand who pulled the event or who did not. Jack or her son. And somewhere when Jack had her against a palm tree, their linked hands entwined above her head, she understood it was probably a manipulative combination of them both. Her son for wanting the Pearl, and her Jack for…

For wanting her.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
